Control plane policing (CoPP) is used in routers and switches to protect control plane. Routers and switches can provide default CoPP functionality and an option to tune CoPP parameters. However such configuration is prone to user error and still be static in nature. Tuning of CoPP parameters relies on an understanding of the deployment scenario and the control traffic patterns. Fundamental purpose of CoPP is to provide Control plane protection. However a static CoPP can lead to inefficient usage of Control Plane Capacity and penalizing on convergence and overall system performance for certain requirements.